Le Traqueur
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Une mystérieuse créature s'abreuvant des péchés capitaux des humains a choisi Poudlard comme terrain de chasse. Le directeur n'a pas d'autre choix que de quémander de l'aide à celui qui a sauvé le monde autrefois...mais le piège de la vérité pourrait bien se refermer sur lui. Paring HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**LE TRAQUEUR  
**

**Chapitre 1** :

Il existe en ce monde 7 péchés capitaux que chaque être humain possède en lui, reflétant leur part de ténèbres et rappelant les fautes, les crimes et les transgressions de leurs ancêtres. Ils ont pour dénomination la gourmandise, la luxure, la colère, l'orgueil, la paresse, l'envie et l'avarice. A l'opposé de la vertu, ils corrompent le cœur des hommes les plus faibles ainsi que leurs synesthésies. Tout être a son propre fragment de mystère et d'obscurité, pouvant plus ou moins les maîtriser et les contenir autant que les passions, les désirs et les pulsions interdites.

La silhouette posa la lettre sur la table de chêne massif. Elle était toute froissée à force d'avoir été lue et relue entre ses doigts fébriles. Le papier était jaunit comme un vieux parchemin égyptien et l'encre verte émeraude. Dans un bruissement d'ailes, une chouette au plumage immaculée vint se percher sur l'épaule gauche de son maître en claquant son bec d'impatience. L'animal avait pressenti du changement dans les gestes de son propriétaire et tout ses sens étaient en alerte. L'ombre caressa l'oiseau affectueusement avant de laisser son regard se perdre par le carreau de la fenêtre principale de son bureau. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors et une pluie diluvienne venait se fracasser contre les vitraux de la lucarne. Partout dans les ruelles, la fraîcheur du mois de Novembre se faisait ressentir par un vent glacial et des tourbillons de feuilles mortes colorées.

Ce n'était pas un temps à mettre son nez dehors, et pourtant l'homme se leva et enfila une longue cape noire. Il rabattit la capuche de celle-ci avant de sortir d'un pas ferme et énergique de la pièce, puis dans un craquement se volatilisa dans le silence de la nuit.

Le vieil homme contemplait les flammes danser dans l'âtre tout en s'abandonnant à la chaleur qu'elles promulguaient. Il tripotait sa longue barbe argentée qui dissimulait une bouche qui aimait sourire et ses iris d'un bleu électrique pétillaient plus que d'habitude. Il savait pertinemment que son visiteur n'allait pas tarder à apparaître devant lui, revêtu de sa commune tenue d'ébène et toujours accompagné de sa dame blanche ailée. Le vieillard remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin et referma le grimoire qu'il était en train de parcourir avant d'être subjugué par la beauté du brasier et de son ballet endiablé dans la cheminée.

Jamais il n'aurait fait appel à lui si la situation ne l'avait pas exigée, mais il avait d'ores et déjà retourné toutes les éventualités et les possibilités sans aboutir à la même conclusion : il avait besoin de cette personne, de ses capacités et de sa force. Le vieux sorcier esquissa un léger sourire : il se souvenait des temps insouciants où les couloirs sentaient Noël alors qu'Halloween venait à peine de se terminer, la vie dans les couloirs et les rires enjoués de ses pensionnaires, les règles violées et les secrets cachés dans chacune des pierres du château. Il s'était fait un pari à lui-même autrefois et il revenait bien trop tôt sur sa parole.

Un froissement de tissu dans son dos le tira de sa rêverie. Une forme se dessinait encore floue dans la pénombre de la salle, faiblement éclairée par le feu de cheminée. La chouette quitta l'épaule de son maître pour venir doucement changer de perchoir, enfonçant ses serres dans le cuir carmin du canapé qu'occupait le vieux sorcier :

« - Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore ! », murmura une voix rauque.

Le voyageur ôta le capuchon qui lui couvrait le visage dévoilant une paire de pupilles vertes, des cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés encadrant un visage à la peau hâlée à l'ossature fine. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair trônait sur son front, comme une déchirure sur un tableau. L'hôte se débarrassa de sa cape et la déposa sur le porte manteau prévu à cet effet, à côté d'un meuble de bois de rose couvert de plumes de toutes tailles, de parchemins, d'encriers, de fioles de cristal et de poussière. Un curieux oiseau aux plumes rougeoyantes dormaient paisiblement dans un recoin de la pièce, et la lueur qui provenait de son plumage semblait former un halo autour de lui. Plusieurs bibliothèques regorgeant de livres de toutes les époques ainsi que quelques chaudrons participaient au désordre mais aussi à l'harmonie que constituait le bureau dudit professeur Dumbledore.

Les tableaux accrochés au mur jouaient aux échecs version sorcier et d'autres somnolaient, bercés par une étrange mélodie.

« - Bonsoir Harry », sourit le professeur aux cheveux gris, « tu as fait bon voyage ? Je suis navré de t'avoir forcé à sortir par ce froid mais il était impératif que tu interviennes. La situation a empiré depuis que je t'ai envoyé la lettre et toutes mes lectures sont formelles : il n'y a que toi qui puisses y remédier. »

Il agita une longue baguette et marmonna quelques mots magiques, permettant à un thé à l'orange bouillant de faire son apparition, accompagné de chocolats à la menthe et de sandwich à la dinde. Le prénommé Harry ne put s'empêcher de contenir un petit rire son ancien enseignant et directeur n'avait aucunement perdu le sens et les convenances de l'hospitalité. Son professeur aimait recevoir, et ce quelques soient les raisons des visites pas souvent plaisantes et de courtoisie. Harry prit place auprès du vieillard au regard grave et soucieux. Son regard se porta sur sa chouette blanche Hedwige qui, en dépit de son goût pour les voyages nocturnes, avait fermé ses grands yeux jaunes et ambrés et semblait sommeiller.

« - Vous avez été suffisamment clair dans votre courrier professeur et aucune intempérie n'aurait prohibé ma venue. », lança Harry en interrompant le mutisme qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes, « Le ton et le contenu de votre écrit ont amplement suffit à m'alarmer et, bien que je sache que vous vous étiez promis de ne plus jamais faire appel à mes services, j'en ai déduit que je me devais d'opérer immédiatement. »

« - Tu as sauvé par le passé l'intégralité du monde magique et je m'en veux de te confier de nouveau un autre fardeau, mais bien qu'encore à mon avantage pour mon âge, la vieillesse ne m'autorise pas à agir comme je le souhaiterais. L'unique chose que j'ai réussi à faire fût de me renseigner, autant par mes lectures que par mes contacts, et ainsi établir plusieurs hypothèses dont une en particulier qui me paraît plus qu'exacte et juste. »

Harry poussa un soupir et but une longue gorgée de thé. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais ses bienfaits revigorants réchauffaient déjà ses os et ses membres frigorifiés.

« - Un Pécheur s'offre donc des promenades sanglantes dans Poudlard, voilà qui est intéressant et hors du commun. Combien de cadavres ? », interrogea d'un ton réfléchit le jeune visiteur.

« - Au début, il ne se contentait que de deux personnes par mois puis le processus s'est accéléré, pour une raison que j'ignore. Par conséquent, cette créature mortelle et maléfique en est à trois repas par semaines. », répondit d'une voix blanche le directeur. « De mémoire, je dirais que nous en sommes à environ une dizaine de victimes, et c'est de pire en pire. Le corps enseignant a pris les mêmes mesures drastiques que lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets au cours de ta seconde année, avec couvre-feu et surveillances régulières par patrouilles à la clé. »

« - Aucun autre Chasseur de Prime ne vous a été envoyé ? »

« - Je dois avouer que je ne désirais pas n'importe lequel Harry », rétorqua le vieil homme à travers ses lunettes, « Je n'exige que le meilleur d'entre eux pour assurer une défense efficace. De plus, tu fais cavalier seul et je voudrais éviter les bavures. L'affaire ne s'est pas trop ébruitée pour le moment et demeure relativement secrète, mais si d'ici le mois de Décembre nous avons de nouvelles victimes, je me verrais forcer de fermer les portes de l'école. Définitivement. »

Le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées. Les professeurs avaient dû tout faire pour éviter la panique générale car très peu de parents ne voudraient apprendre de la bouche de leurs propres bambins chéris, qu'un de leurs nombreux camarades de chambre a été retrouvé éviscéré ou égorgé dans un des corridors de l'établissement. Les Pécheurs étaient normalement de nature discrète et œuvraient dans la furtivité la plus totale : celui-ci devait être en permanence affamé pour en être arrivé à un tel carnage.

Le vieillard reprit la parole :

« - Tu seras hébergé dans une des suites des Préfets Harry, celle de l'aile Sud, et je compte sur ton entière retenue pour ne pas envenimer la pagaille qui s'est instaurée dans tout Poudlard. En ce qui concerne tes honoraires... »

Mais le dénommé Harry coupa la phrase d'un geste de la main : le professeur Dumbledore avait été un des rares êtres humains à avoir veillé sur lui durant les temps sombres et il refusait une quelconque compensation de sa part. Après un léger signe de tête, le vieil homme pris congé et se retira dans ses appartements. Le brun demeura seul dans la quiétude de la pièce. Pour l'heure, il n'avait que très peu d'informations mais il comptait bien mener son enquête. D'un mouvement ample de la main, il fit jaillir de nulle part deux valises et à son tour quitta le bureau aux boules de cristal et autres fantaisies du vieux directeur.

Pour avoir arpenté et parcouru une centaine de fois les interminables couloirs du château, Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre de l'aile Sud. Elle était aménagé à l'image de la salle commune de son ancienne maison, celle des rouges et or Gryffondor. Hedwige ayant préféré se livrer à un de ses envols nocturnes, le jeune homme rangea ses affaires dans la penderie et s'assit sur le lit de cèdre. Bougies et chandeliers, fauteuils confortables aux coussins moelleux, meubles grinçants, tapis de soie, et une vaste salle de bain en émail formaient une ambiance familière que Harry connaissait par cœur. De son sac en bandoulière, il sortit une de ses lectures du soir. Il s'agissait d'un épais recueil dont la couverture violette laissait s'échapper un parfum d'encens prononcé.

Le jeune à la cicatrice commença à le feuilleter. Avant chaque chasse, il se devait d'identifier le danger et de faire un point sur ses connaissances. Il extirpa de sa poche un petit carnet de poche aux pages noircies par les écrits et y inscrit les éclaircissements que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné. Allongé sur le ventre, le brun tournait les pages de son livre et notait tout ce qui lui semblait percutant dans son calepin. Il avait beau avoir la réputation d'être un excellent Traqueur, il devait toujours se mettre à jour et compléter son savoir. Harry avait pour la première fois entendu parler des Chasseurs de Primes il y a de cela plusieurs printemps.

Il s'agissait d'une organisation relativement énigmatique et occulte, qui n'engageait qu'un certain type de profil. A la fin de ses études, le jeune diplômé avait longuement songé à sa carrière et était tombé sur une annonce au Ministère de la Magie qui avait retenu son attention. L'affiche était de taille moyenne, aux bords noircis, et représentait une ombre encapuchonnée. Un simple slogan en capitales d'imprimerie encourageait les personnes ayant côtoyé le frisson, la mort et les horreurs de certains pans de la vie à venir s'inscrire à des épreuves éliminatoires pour devenir membres d'une société secrète, les Chasseurs de Primes. Harry avait toujours possédé une curiosité démesurée et un goût prononcé pour le danger et le risque.

Il s'était donc porté volontaire et avait marqué son prénom sur la liste des immatriculés. Sa surprise avait été démesurée quand il reçu une convocation quelques jours plus tard, par courrier, l'invitant à se présenter sans tarder aux tests. Il avait bien entendu relever le challenge et s'était très vite démarqué des autres concurrents. Ainsi, le jeune Gryffondor était devenu un membre à part entière des Chasseurs et ses dons et talents faisaient la fierté et la renommée de l'organisation. Les Chasseurs se répartissaient en deux groupes de personnalités différentes et distinctes : les Traqueurs et les Protecteurs.

L'objectif du Traqueur consiste à assassiner les Pécheurs et la mission des Protecteurs de les repérer et de les piéger afin de permettre à leur partenaire de porter le coup fatal. Les Pécheurs sont des créatures assoiffées, se nourrissant des péchés capitaux décelés chez autrui. En effet, un Pécheur est un ancien mortel qui s'est laissé consumé par son péché capital dominant, jusqu'à fusionner définitivement avec lui, le transformant en un monstre redoutable en quête de crimes et de souillures. Un péché capital est une essence prédominante et puissante que chaque humain porte en lui. Cette entité peut être plus ou moins maîtrisée ou contrôlée en fonction de la volonté, du tempérament, de la résistance et de la fermeté de son porteur. Parfois elle dépasse l'entendement et s'unit à son propriétaire, l'incitant à s'abreuver des péchés des autres pour pouvoir survivre.

Afin de pouvoir déferler dans l'enveloppe charnelle de son acquéreur, la quintessence desdits péchés choisit de se placer au niveau de la gorge ou du ventre, répartissant son venin dans l'organisme. Lorsque le Pécheur veut s'emparer de cette énergie si vitale à son existence, il n'hésite pas à éviscérer ou égorger ses martyrs dans l'espoir de pouvoir combler son féroce appétit, tuant les malheureux sur le coup. Seul un Traqueur possède une source d'alchimie suffisante pour venir à bout d'un tel adversaire car, si les Protecteurs ont pour tâche de les repérer, leur vigueur n'est point à son apogée.

Par conséquent, cela encourt le risque majeur de finir englouti par les voraces Pécheurs. Uniquement une infime partie des Traqueurs peut faire cavalier seul et traquer sans partenaire : Harry faisait parti de ses grands solitaires légendaires. Les entraînements intenses l'avaient rendu robuste, endurant et mature, ce qui lui donnait accès à des missions plus importantes. Après chaque élimination de Pécheurs, le Chasseur de Primes récolte sa récompense selon la valeur du service accomplit. Les Chasseurs de Primes sont considérés comme les individus les plus purs qui soient, car l'impétueuse et remarquable nature de leur magie les protège en permanence, par le biais d'une barrière efficiente. En contre-partie, les Chasseurs de Primes ont oublié ce qu'être humain signifiait.

Les faibles et pâles rayons du soleil de Novembre extirpèrent le brun de sa torpeur. Après une délicieuse douche chaude, il sortit de l'aile Sud et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où les repas avaient lieu. Une délicate odeur de bacon grillé et de toast encore chauds embaumait les étroits couloirs et les escaliers en colimaçon. Harry passa devant l'aile Est afin de prendre un raccourci, son ventre criant déjà famine. Encore plongé dans ses pensées par rapport aux informations de la veille, il ne vit pas l'ombre sortir par la porte d'une pièce sur sa gauche et la percuta violemment. Harry tomba sur le sol dur et froid et se frotta les reins en maudissant son côté rêveur. L'autre, en revanche, était déjà sur ses pieds et lui tendait une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever.

« - Merci. », s'exclama Harry légèrement embarrassé, « Je suis navré de cet incident. Je réfléchissais et ne regardant pas où j'allais je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. »

Il redressa la tête et ses yeux couleur émeraude croisèrent des iris orageuses, des pupilles tellement particulières et uniques qu'il ne pouvait en exister qu'une paire sur cette terre.

« - Draco ? », souffla Harry étonné de faire face à son vieil ennemi, un blond marmoréen aux manières suffisantes et aristocratiques.

Si Harry Potter le balafré avait été admis chez les Gryffondor, le noble au sang pur Draco Malfoy avait fini chez les Serpentard. Les verts et argents étaient des sorciers malins et sûrs d'eux qui parvenaient toujours à leurs fins. Une rumeur disait que tout les magiciens et magiciennes qui avaient sombré dans le mal étaient passés par cette maison mais Draco était une des exceptions. Il avait retourné sa veste subitement au cours de sa sixième année et c'était servi de sa position de Mangemort pour renseigner fidèlement l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait démontré des talents exceptionnels en matière d'espionnage et s'était révélé être un atout et un allié redoutable et un ami des plus captivant, bien qu'à la fin de la guerre il se soit volatilisé sans motifs valables du jour en lendemain.

Harry avait été attristé par son départ soudain car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remercier Draco et voilà qu'il venait de lui rentrer dedans !

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », interrogea le brun hébété.

Le blondin lui adressa un sourire enjôleur :

« - Je viens de me qualifier en tant qu' Auror mais j'ai besoin de me spécialiser davantage dans le domaine des potions. Du coup, je suis l'assistant de mon parrain pour quelque temps. Il m'aide à élargir mon champs de compétences en matière de poisons, veritaserum et autres mixtures. »

« - Tu étais pourtant de loin l'excellence de la classe en potions », signala Harry.

« - Peut - être », rétorqua Draco une lueur narquoise dans les yeux, « mais j'ai envie de me surpasser et de développer mes aptitudes auprès d'un véritable maître des potions. Selon mes analyses, il y a certains points que je souhaiterais approfondir et d'autres que je voudrais mettre à jour ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que le jeune Malfoy avait les mêmes réflexes que lui : toujours chercher la perfection dans son art et utiliser sa curiosité pour l'entretenir en collectant le maximum d'indications. Être doué était une bénédiction à condition de la travailler en permanence. Le brun acquiesça de la tête, signe qu'il rejoignait le point de vue de son camarade.

« - Et toi, qu'est ce que tu es venu faire à Poudlard ? », questionna l'ancien prince des serpents. « Je doute que tu sois revenu uniquement pour saluer Dumbledore. »

Le Survivant plongea ses prunelles dans celles de l'ange blond avant de lui répondre avec sérieux :

« - La raison pour laquelle je suis ici te couperait l'appétit, mais on peut en parler après le déjeuner...à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et loin des fouineurs indiscrets. »

Le blond le fixa d'un air interrogateur devant autant de précautions et de mystère, mais il ne releva pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis, avec un clin d'œil, s'éloigna. Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler : Draco était digne de confiance et un homme d'honneur. Ses observations allaient forcément contribuer aux bienfaits de l'enquête du Traqueur, mais des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernier tête à tête et le rouge et or était nerveux.

Il réalisa alors que même la plus puissante des machines à tuer pouvait ressentir des émotions violentes et contradictoires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** :

La Forêt Interdite lui remémorait une infinité de souvenirs. Elle était majestueuse et semblait endormie, mais en réalité les moindres murmures sonnaient comme un infernal rappel. Le blond à la peau diaphane et aux iris argentées ne tarda pas à rejoindre Harry, les joues rosies par le froid et ses cheveux platines formant une auréole autour de son crâne. Il était simplement vêtu de la robe de sorcier noire de l'école avec épinglé à sa poitrine droite l'écusson des Serpentards, qu'il abordait fièrement.

Il se dégageait du fils Malfoy la même assurance que dans les mémoires du rouge et or, ainsi que le même air hautain et une voix glaciale et traînante. Harry sentit Draco s'asseoir à ses côtés et lever les yeux vers le ciel nuageux. Son cou de cygne était emmitouflé dans une épaisse écharpe verte et ses lèvres minces étaient encore humides.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que tu devais me dire de si terrible ? », attaqua l'apollon de glace.

Sans rentrer dans les détails, le brun à la cicatrice expliqua à son ami les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. Tout d'abord, il raconta que les successions de meurtres avaient mis la puce à l'oreille du directeur qui était persuadé que leurs origines provenaient d'une créature sans foi ni loi, ne jurant que par le sang et la désolation. Ensuite, il aborda le sujet qui lui trottait dans le cerveau :

« - J'ignore depuis combien de temps tu secondes Snape, mais je voudrais savoir si tu avais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, si tu te sentais épié, ou si tu as aperçu un indice quelconque qui pourrait m'orienter sur une piste complémentaire et précise. »

Draco resta silencieux, préférant laisser le jeune homme terminer.

« - Je suis à la poursuite de ce que nous appelons un Pécheur Draco », avoua le brun mal à l'aise par cette révélation, « J'ai obtenu une formation adéquate pour les chasser et les décimer avant qu'ils ne blessent d'autres gens. Celui qui au sein de notre école est particulièrement inassouvi car il a augmenté son rythme d'assassinat à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les Pécheurs se nourrissent de l'essence et de la vitalité des péchés capitaux que nous ressentons, et plus un être y est sensible, plus la bête en fait une cible potentielle. »

« - Je vois », répliqua le vert et argent les sourcils froncés, « Mais qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un Pécheur ? »

« - L'intuition », répondit vaguement Harry.

L'identité des Chasseurs de Primes, bien qu'illustre et réputée, devait impérativement demeurer un minimum secrète. Le brun se refusait d'effrayer le blond en lui narrant tout les épisodes et tragédies qu'il avait dû affronter pour devenir ce qu'il était à présent : un Traqueur au sang froid exceptionnel. Présentant une position de défense de la part du Survivant, l'ange de marbre n'insista pas. Le Gryffondor poursuivit son récit tout en réfléchissant à voix haute :

« - Habituellement, ces créatures sont plutôt discrètes et opèrent de manière intelligente en évitant les écarts qui pourraient les incriminer. Hors celle-ci, n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper d'être localisée ou non. J'en conclu qu'elle a une confiance absolue en ces facultés et qu'elle ne craint pas l'affrontement. Tu as forcément entendu parler de ces séries de crimes Draco...pourrais tu me fournir des détails, même des a priori sur ce que tu as vu, entendu, constaté, ressenti. La moindre parcelle d'information est essentielle et primordiale pour que mon expertise puisse évoluer. »

L'éphèbe blond parut chercher ses mots et enchaîna de sa voix traînante et moqueuse :

« - Je suis arrivé à Poudlard début Septembre, quelques jours après la rentrée et la répartition. Dumbledore a accepté de me loger dans la chambre de l'aile Est, voisine des cachots. Lorsque la première dépouille a été découverte, j'étais dans le laboratoire ésotérique de mon parrain et je n'ai rien entendu : ni cris, ni larmes, ni hurlements de désespoir. Les seules divulgations que j'ai réussi à ouïr provenaient d'un entretien entre le professeur Flitwick et Dumbledore, ils redoutaient une agression critique. Ils n'en connaissaient ni l'auteur ni la nature, mais face au désastre du spectacle ils se doutaient de la sévérité de la situation. Le second crime a eu lieu à la fin du mois : une élève de Serdaigle il me semble. Éventrée comme la précédente et d'après les échos en salle des professeurs, ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer si le corps était à l'envers ou non. Ils l'ont trouvé dans une mare d'entrailles et de boyaux, agonisant et encore vivante. C'était une des plus célèbres de sa promotion de part son génie mais aussi son intellect démesuré. »

« - Et le premier cadavre, tu as des renseignements le concernant ? », s'informa Harry.

« - Pas vraiment », hésita le blondinet en passant ses longs doigts blancs dans sa chevelure, « je sais juste que c'était une fille en pleine floraison et épanouie. Une Gryffondor. »

Le brun se gratta le menton, ses prunelles de jade vertes concentrées en un point inexistant. Le deuxième corps était en relation avec le péché de l'orgueil, cela coulait sous le sens. Une jeune Serdaigle un peu trop prisée et félicitée, a vu sa tête enfler et l'arrogance et l'impertinence prendre possession de sa rationalité. Une proie alléchante pour n'importe quel Pécheur. Pour le premier meurtre, il pouvait aisément deviner que la luxure devait commencer à pointer. Une séduisante Gryffondor en pleine floraison...un gibier encore innocent mais toutefois terriblement appétissant.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent tout le reste de la matinée : Draco parla des autres homicides avec émoi et trouble. Harry analysa que le Pécheur, en plus d'être tape-à-l'oeil, procédait selon un cycle bien défini. En effet, il semblait avoir un faible pour le péché de l'orgueil, un met divin. Il se focalisait ensuite sur la luxure puis la colère pour aboutir sur l'avarice et l'envie. La paresse et la gourmandise venait clôturer la spirale infinie et machiavélique, puis il repartait de plus belle à la conquête de l'orgueil. Il défiait n'importe quel élève, sans viser un sexe ou une maison en particulier, tant que celui-ci était le symbole le plus représentatif du péché convoité.

Leur conversation les laissa nauséeux et moroses. Finalement, le noble Malfoyen se redressa annonçant qu'il devait impérativement être présent à la démonstration du maître des potions pour le cours des sixièmes années. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, comme pour l'encourager et le stimuler, puis il repartit d'un pas prétentieux et gracieux vers le château. Le Survivant resta seul un long moment, à ruminer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un cycle comme un rituel et un être maléfique cruel et meurtrier qui accélère le processus. Le brun se leva et se dirigea à son tour en direction de l'entrée principale de l'école. Il allait devoir de nouveau se plonger dans ses inépuisables et incontournables lectures quotidiennes.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tomber sur un Pécheur ingénieux. Aucun de ses ouvrages ne mentionnaient de cycle ou de rites en relation avec les créatures. Décidément, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui : le seul Pécheur anormal de la planète et c'était lui qui devait l'exterminer. Harry eut néanmoins un sourire en coi : traquer les démons lui prodiguait des sensations fantastiques et la montée de l'adrénaline n'était en rien comparable avec une autre drogue. Il passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambrette, à étudier et écrire, tant et si bien qu'un elfe de maison dût lui rappeler que se nourrir était tout aussi vital que l'élaboration, et le labeur.

Les premiers signaux de la soirée vinrent se manifester par les battements d'ailes de sa chouette blanche, qui hululait de frustration à l'idée de devoir rester enfermée toute la nuit. Avec un soupir, le brun ouvrit les battants de la lucarne en spécifiant à Hedwige de ne pas trop s'aventurer dans les confins des abysses nocturnes. Il se frotta les yeux de fatigue et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes.

« - Lumos », souffla t-il dans la pénombre des corridors inquiétants. Il avança prudemment sous le regard pâle et blême de l'astre lunaire qui s'élevait dans le ciel violet. Il traversa ainsi tout l'édifice pour terminer sa route en face des cachots.

Un rai de lumière sous la porte indiquait que quelqu'un s'y trouvait actuellement. Harry frappa et entrebâilla l'accès de la salle aux potions. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y rencontrer un Malfoyen profondément endormi sur une des tables de la salle de classe, la respiration sereine et la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Il était paisible et en parfaite opposition avec l'atmosphère que dégageait les sombres fosses. Il était entouré de philtres, de multiples récipients de toutes tailles, d'ingrédients aux apparences louches et d'interminables parchemins. Redoutant que le blond n'attrape froid à s'endormir n'importe où, le brun tenta en vain de le réveiller. Sans succès.

Se glissant alors derrière lui et le saisissant par la taille, le brun chuchotant quelques mots parvint à soulever le corps inerte du Serpentard. L'aile Est n'était pas loin des cachots mais le rouge et or dût puiser dans ses ressources musculaires pour porter un Malfoy au pays des rêves et dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était à l'exact identique que celle d'Harry, à l'exception des couleurs : au lieu d'être chaudes et pleines d'allégresses, elles étaient froides et sans vie.

Un bruit furtif résonna à l'oreille affûtée et aiguisée du Survivant. Une respiration saccadée et haletante paraissait extrêmement bruyante dans le silence du château. D'un mouvement brusque, le Chasseur se rua vers la porte et se précipita dans les boyaux obscurs de Poudlard, l'œil aux aguets. Toujours sur le qui vive, Harry fit appel à tout ses sens pour identifier la provenance du souffle. L'ayant localisé au niveau du deuxième étage, le Gryffondor se mit à courir en direction de la provenance du bruissement auparavant entendu. Il déboucha dans la Tour d'Astronomie, plein Nord, où les rayons d'argents de la lune dessinaient des ombres chinoises menaçantes contre les murs de pierre.

Une forte odeur d'hémoglobine et de fer s'infiltra dans le nez du jeune homme. Son odorat en alerte, il se laissa guider sur les toits. Le spectacle lui glaça les membres et le paralysa : pendue à une des gargouilles du château la onzième victime du Pécheur, la gorge déployée et béante, se vidait de ses dernières gouttes de vie. Le teint blafard et cireux, les œils exorbités dans leurs orbites et un rictus de peur sur le visage, l'élève de Poufsouffle aux cheveux ondulés et châtains était d'ores et déjà aux portes de l'enfer.

« - Harry ! »

La voix dans son dos le força à regarda sous ses pieds. Le visage aux traits harmonieux et délicats de Draco apparurent, tirés par l'anxiété et l'épouvante.

« - Ne monte pas Draco, surtout ne bouge pas ! Je descends ! »

Avec souplesse, Harry se glissa par l'ouverture par laquelle il était passé pour se faufiler dans le froid post-hivernal. A peine ses pieds eurent touché la terre ferme, que le vert et argent se blottit dans ses bras, le corps encore tremblant. Le brun lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le dos tandis qu'une odeur d'orange amère parfumait les deux êtres entrelacés. L'élocution à moitié étouffée, apollon de glace confia au rouge et or qu'il l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre pour se mettre à filer vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Il lui avait emboîté le pas pour finalement le voir grimper avec l'agilité d'un chat sur le toit.

Sa voix se brisa quand il voulut entamer le sujet à propos de l'odeur de plasma : il était sous le choc. Harry le comprenait car même lui parfois sentait la peur et la frayeur s'approprier son organisme. La seule solution était de patienter calmement que le jeune homme s'apaise. Les minutes défilèrent longues et préoccupantes tandis que la fragrance du sang séché et de la décomposition imprégnait leurs vêtements. Petit à petit les tremblements de la beauté diaphane cessèrent et ses muscles crispés se détendirent, et Draco se détacha de l'étreinte du brun. Dans un grand remue ménage, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick apparurent en chemises de nuits et bonnets de travers, accompagnés du vieux sorcier aux cheveux argentés.

Sous la coupe étoilée, le corps du malheureux Poufsouffle ressemblait à une masse de chiffon difforme. Sans mot dire, le professeur Dumbledore à l'aide d'incantations décrocha le cadavre de son perchoir et le fit flotter en apesanteur jusqu'à l'intérieur du château.

« - Harry, je désirerais te parler un moment si tu le veux bien. », lança le vieil homme.

« - Mais...et le défunt ? », s'enquit Draco d'un ton encore mal assuré.

« - Ne vous en faites point monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux pas effacer les horreurs de cette nuit de votre mémoire mais la dépouille en revanche retournera à la famille. Il est inutile de nous attarder dessus puisque les symptômes et les raisons de sa mort sont identiques aux précédentes. »

Dans un mouvement de sa longue cape bleu nuit, le professeur tourbillonna sur lui-même avant de se retirer de la Tour. Harry le suivit, renfermé dans une espèce de mutisme. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif ni assez rapide et le Pécheur avait de nouveau réussi son coup. Et quasiment sous son nez par dessus le marché. Le Gryffondor serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il avait préféré privilégier la santé du blond vert et argent au lieu de la sécurité des élèves de l'école et c'était impardonnable. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui prit place dans son canapé face à la cheminée désormais éteinte :

« - Harry, je t'avais prévenu que je pourrais tolérer un autre meurtre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'appliquer ma décision. Je fermerais les portes de Poudlard dès demain. »

Il paraissait résigné et décidé, cependant Harry nia en bloc la décision de l'aïeul.

« - Professeur si vous clôturez Poudlard cela ne résoudra rien, bien au contraire. Le Pécheur ira chasser ailleurs, là où il sera impossible de déceler sa présence et il perpétuera ses infamies. Sceller les portes de Poudlard rendra sa liberté de mouvement à la créature et croyez-moi elle partira se nourrir là où nul n'aura les tripes de l'extirper. Je sais que c'est dur professeur mais ici j'ai toutes mes chances de découvrir son identité et d'en venir à bout, même si cela engendre des sacrifices. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous annoncer cela mais il est impératif que l'école reste ouverte et dans un fonctionnement correct. J'ai failli cette nuit mais cette erreur ne se reproduira pas et ce je vous le garantis. »

Le brun à la cicatrice avait exposé son raisonnement d'un ton ferme et ne reviendrait sur ses propos pour rien au monde. Il avait fait le serment de protéger les étudiants de Poudlard et il vaincrait le Pécheur, même si il était nécessaire d'avoir d'autres victimes pour remonter la piste. C'était un risque à prendre. Sans attendre la réponse de Dumbledore, Harry quitta la pièce sans se retourner et regagna l'aile Sud. Il s'y enferma et s'allongea sur le lit, délaissant son jugement et sa lucidité. Il devait se focaliser sur ses intuitions et abandonner son esprit. Entendre l'instinct du Chasseur de Primes et agir en conséquences.

Il lui fallait changer de tactique, se fondre dans la peau de sa future proie. La diabolique créature fauchait les mortels selon un ordre bien conçu et devenait chaque jour de plus en plus incontrôlable. De plus, aucun de ses livres ni même témoignage n'évoquait un cas similaire ce qui ne rendait pas la traque aisée.

« - Raisonne, médite et calcule bon sang Harry ! », se persuadait le jeune homme.

L'échec cuisant en cette nuit de Novembre le hantait et tout ce qu'il voyait à travers le rideaux de ses yeux clos était le faciès sans vie du garçon. Le lendemain, le rouge et or s'assit dans la Grande Salle aussi bondée qu'à l'ordinaire. Si il n'en avait pas été témoin, on aurait dit qu'aucun infanticide n'avait été commis. Le même brouhaha incessant, le vacarme des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent, les bavardages en fond sonore et les rires encore innocents des premières années lui donnaient la migraine. Draco vint s'installer à sa droite, un café encore chaud entre les mains.

Ses prunelles opalines et pâles essayaient de croiser son regard vert étincelant et Harry sentit une vague de chaleur lui comprimait les reins lorsqu'il intercepta les pupilles du Serpentard. Sa gorge s'assécha, bouleversé par l'impact que seules les iris de Draco Malfoy pouvait avoir. Une fougue et une véhémence exceptionnelle mélangeant attraction et intensité. Le brun n'avait jamais éprouvé ni expérimenté ses sensations qui lui étaient totalement inconnues.

Elle naissaient du plus profond de ses entrailles et le traversait de part en part par des ondes torrentielles, comme des lames forgées. Depuis qu'il avait goûté au contact du corps de Draco contre le sien, Harry sentait une infinie de vibrations voluptueuse qui en demandaient davantage. C'était incontrôlable et s'était propagé en l'espace d'une soir. Le Serpentard finit par se lever et suivit le mouvement de foules des élèves qui se hâtaient vers les salles de cours. Le rouge et or à la cicatrice s'apprêta à les imiter mais son regard fût attirer par un mot plié en 4 et rédigé à la plume. Il le déplia et reconnut le style d'écriture manuscrite :

« _Je t'attendrais dans ma chambre au crépuscule. Amitiés sincères. Draco _».

Le brun sentit une secousse dans sa poitrine : le blond avait-il découvert ce changement en lui ? Savait-il que son parfum avait envoûté le Gryffondor et que le jeune homme se remémorait chaque seconde les pressions qu'avaient échangé et partagé leurs enveloppes respectives ? Le Chasseur de Primes fourra le mot doux dans sa poche et sortit de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'école. Il avait décidé de flâner entre les rayons sans but particulier et cet endroit le réconfortait. Il déambula au hasard parmi les étagères tout en songeant avec un sourire comment son amie Hermione avait pu se repérer dans le labyrinthe littéraire. Il dépassa les espaces réservés à la magie noire et aux défenses contre les forces du mal. Il ralentit en contournant ceux en relation avec la botanique et s'intéressa au rayonnage sur les runes et la nécromancie.

Son apprentissage en tant que Chasseur – Traqueur s'était développé sur le terrain mais il s'était consolidé des bases solides de part ses relectures et les thèmes abordés. Soudain le brun remarqua une étagère dédiée aux antiques archives qui se composait essentiellement de coupures de journaux divers. Une multitude de boîtes en cartons rangées par ordre alphabétique proposait des thématiques différentes et variées. Le jeune homme s'empara de plusieurs d'entre elles et commença à les fouiller avec entrain. Il avait des périodiques de toutes les époques et de tout les âges, en noir et blanc ou en couleur, animé ou inerte. Certains relataient des narrations rocambolesques, d'autres répétaient une interview comme dans une pièce de théâtre avec rythme mécanique.

Ils étaient également classés du plus ancien au plus récent, proposant un panel de renseignements, autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. A force de sonder le contenu des boîtes et de lire une quantité d'articles, Harry finit par distinguer une chronique qui attira son attention. L'éditorial traitait de désastres qui dataient de 7 ans, soit à la fin de sa dernière année d'étude, et que lui-même avait oubliés ou ne s'était pas senti captivé par ses rumeurs de quartiers. Son combat contre la mage noir l'avait vidé et il avait inspiré pendant une période relativement courte à une vie sereine et placide, loin des conflits des médias.

Or, ce n'étaient pas les catastrophes citées au quatre coin de l'Angleterre qui firent réagir le Gryffondor mais une photo tirant vers les tons gris représentant une ruelle déserte sous une pluie battante et faiblement éclairée car un lampadaire. Une ombre se tenait accroupie et de dos, encapuchonnée. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un corps sans vie, les deux mains posées sur un trou béant à la gorge, cherchant sûrement à contenir le flot de sang noir qui en sortait. Une légende était inscrite en lettres italiques en dessous de la photographie mais demeurait illisible.

Et c'est lorsque la silhouette tourna son visage en sa direction que les pièces du puzzle se mirent en marche. Harry aurait reconnu ses iris dures et métalliques entre milles. Qu'est ce que Draco revêtu comme un Chasseur de Primes faisait dans les rues de Londres plusieurs semaines après la victoire de l'Ordre ? Était-ce une des raisons de sa subite disparition ? Avec frénésie, le rouge et or continua d'écarter les paragraphes qu'il estimait futiles avant de contenir un cri de victoire. En première page d'un chroniqueur, le blond faisait face au journaliste avec défi, tenant son avant-bras gauche sanguinolent tandis qu'une étincelle à peine perceptible flamboyait dans ses pupilles argentées et brumeuses.

Le Gryffondor observa avec attention la blessure que tentait de dissimuler l'éphèbe de glace et il grimaça en reconnaissant une vilaine morsure large et parsemée de marques de crocs acérés et pointus. Le Survivant sentit une onde électrique lui parcourir l'échine : il ne pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps. Il détenait les preuves que Draco avait été un Chasseur et qu'il s'était fait agresser par une bestiole aux dents tranchantes. La réunion nocturne dans la chambre du blond aux yeux gris allait finalement prendre une toute autre tournure, et il tardait au brun de lever le voile sur la vérité.


End file.
